


Work Out

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gyms, Hardcore, Hot Sex, Love, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya has a crazy idea and so Kitayama finds himself in a gym, training with his younger co member.





	Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another kisubusa inspired fic that i needed to write XD

Kitayama returns home early this afternoon. He has promised to his lover to spend some time with him. Work has been hectic lately and they couldn't find a day to be alone at home together.  
"Taisuke?Where are you baby?" He sets his things down and looks around for Fujigaya, but he gets no answer. He collapses on the couch really exhausted from rehearsals. He closes his eyes for a moment and relaxes.  
"Mitsu!" Fujigaya calls out and rushes to sit on his lap. Kitayama winces slightly when he feels the other's weight on him. "Easy,baby" He chuckles and opens his eyes. His lover is pouting at him and Kitayama can't help but laugh. "Oh Taisuke what am i gonna do with you!"  
"Take me to the gym Mitsu.." Fujigaya answer his rhetorical question and stands up. Kitayama is only noticing now that the younger is wearing the clothes he used for their recent gym busaiku episode.  
"You can't be serious Taisuke" Kitayama looks up at him and sighs. He realizes that Fujigaya is dead serious about this and rolls his eyes, being so tired to play the younger's games.  
"Mitsu please, i want you to be my trainer" Fujigaya grabs his hand and drags him to the door.  
"Wait baby, at least let me get my things for the gym." Kitayama tells him but Fujigaya opens the door and gives him a push out. "Don't worry Mitsu, i got everything ready in my car." Fujigaya informs him and grabs his keys. Kitayama raises an eyebrow and looks at him. "Seriously Taisuke, you're gonna be my end."  
"Stop complaining, we're gonna have fun." Fujigaya winks at him and gets in his car, waiting for Mitsu to get in the passenger's seat next to him. He drives to the gym that Kitayama usually goes and parks the car.  
"Look Taisuke, you should behave when we are there ok?Don't draw any attention to us." Kitayama warns him. The younger gives him the innocent eyes and nods his head. "I promise i will be a good boy Mitsu."  
Kitayama bites his lip listening to these words and he can almost feel his pants tightening at the sight of innocent Fujigaya. "Innocent my ass!" He mumbles to himself and sighs.  
"What did you say baby?" Fujigaya looks at him faking curiousness since he is aware that he is already making his boyfriend hard.  
"Nothing, let's go Taisuke." Kitayama gets out of the car and heads inside the gym. Fujigaya follows behind, entering the building for the first time. Kitayama of course greets a lot of people there and the younger gets slightly jealous when some girls are also waving to Kitayama. The older notices and smirks. "Well Taisuke start with warming up and i will be back to you." Kitayama sends him off and goes to talk with the girls. The younger growls lowly but does as told. He is finished with the warm up after Kitayama is back with changed clothes. "So let's see what should i do with you?" The older looks around. "I bet you want to use the one i had in my video right?" He continues and walks with Taisuke to the TRX. He helps him to take the right position. Taisuke takes a few steps behind as Kitayama told him and bends over rubbing his lower hips against the older's body. Kitayama curses under his breath and grabs him by the waist pushing him back in place. "Damn Taisuke, you have to keep contrast to your feet and let your body fall back. Didn't you watch the video?!" Kitayama scolds him trying to hide how much he was turned on by his lover's teasing.  
"I'm sorry Mitsu, i didn't remember very well." Fujigaya whines and does the exercise correctly.  
"That's my good boy." Kitayama praises him and supports him from behind.  
"Mitsu this is really hard" Fujigaya whines getting tired after a while.  
"Well you were the one who dragged me here. Now shut up and work it." Kitayama breathes close to his ear to pay him back for all the teasing he did before.  
Fujigaya always shudders when that deep voice of the older is against his neck. But he ignores the feeling and continues the exercise Mitsu told him to do.  
"Come on Taisuke you can do better, stop slacking off." Kitayama scolds him from times to times only to get playful glares from the younger.  
"I'm doing my best, idiot!" Fujigaya pouts and stops. He is panting and sweating and sits down to relax. "You're really harsh Mitsu."  
Kitayama chuckles and hands him a towel and some water. "You should have known how harsh i am already." He winks at him and the younger throws him the towel on his face.  
"Screw you Kitayama, you haven't even dropped a sweat." Fujigaya sulks and crosses his arms. "I'm gonna take a quick shower." He decides and gets up going to the gym's locker room.  
Fujigaya gets under the hot water to relax his muscles. He stands with his back to the shower's door and his eyes closed. He is not surprised at all when two arms are wrapped around his waist from behind.  
"You do know that we're in a public place Mitsu " Fujigaya leans his head back on his shoulder and Kitayama kisses his neck softly.  
"You told me to screw so here i am." Kitayama smirks and sucks on a soft spot leaving a hickie. Fujigaya whines.  
"Mitsu you're sneaky, how am i gonna cover this now?" He turns around and pouts at the older.  
"Like you always do when I'm being wild and you're covered with marks." Kitayama smirks and places his hand to the wall next to his head. Fujigaya looks away and blushes. "Don't say that. " He mumbles and shudders when he feels the other's hands rubbing his sides gently.  
"Taisuke i need to be inside you now." Kitayama whispers to his ear and moves a hand between the younger's leg. He spreads them slightly and rubs his hole with his finger. Fujigaya reacts immediately and moans softly still avoiding eye contact.  
"Look at me baby" Kitayama demands in a husky voice and slips his finger into Fujigaya's hole. The other bites his lip and shakes his head. Kitayama moves his finger spreading him open.  
"Then i guess i should stop here." He sighs and pulls out his finger. Turns to leave the shower room. Fujigaya grabs him and pulls him into a passionate kiss.  
"Don't you dare take a step Kitayama Hiromitsu!" He growls and glares at him. Kitayama chuckles playfully.  
"Then what should i do?" He asks looking intensely into the other's eyes. Fujigaya turns around with his front against the wall and pours some shower gel in his fingers. He then prepares himself, slipping two fingers inside his hole and spreading his legs for Kitayama. "Fuck me Mitsu." He whines moving his fingers hard inside him. Kitayama watches him and grows as hard as it goes.  
"Your wish is my command." He gets into position and pushes his thing into Fujigaya as soon as the younger withdraws his fingers. Fujigaya bites his lip to keep his moans low as Kitayama gives him no time and already moves inside him. The older grips his hips and pushes inside him with force. Their wet skins slapping against its other. Kitayama moves a hand to the younger's nipple and pinches it, sending waves of pleasure through his sensitive body. Fujigaya slips a loud moan and moves his hips against the older desperately. He calls his name and Kitayama goes crazy.  
"Yes baby, scream my name. That's who you belong to." Kitayama growls lowly, feeling Taisuke tightening around him. Being at his limit as well, he wraps a hand around the younger's twitching cock and jerks him off. Fujigaya whines in pleasure and comes at the same time with his lover. He feels his insides filled up with Kitayama's hot semen. The older pulls out and leaves Fujigaya panting, still in his high. He cleans himself and then Fujigaya who is still lost to his orgasm. Kitayama gently wraps a towel around the younger and kisses his lips softly.  
"Mitsu, I'm so tired." Fujigaya yawns sleepy and exhausted. Kitayama helps him dress and they leave the gym after a few minutes. "I'll drive home, you can rest baby. " Kitayama offers and takes the driver's seat. Fujigaya smiles and sits next to him. He falls asleep during the drive. Kitayama turns and looks at him smiling.  
"He looks so innocent sleeping like a baby. " He caresses his cheek and smiles. "My sweet torture." He chuckles on his own and carries the younger into their house once they arrive. He lays him on the bed and decides to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He stands at the door for a moment because he can hear Fujigaya mumbling his name in his sleep. And he feels so blessed that he has Fujigaya in his life. The younger mumbles that he loves him and Kitayama smiles and answers back. "I love you too Taisuke." He turns off the light and heads to the kitchen.


End file.
